Five miles left of nowhere
by insanewelshangel
Summary: BryanKai. It seems Tala, Spencer and Ian have abandoned Kai and Bryan with their broken down car. Oneshot.


**Insanewelshangel**: I am so relieved people enjoyed my last Bryan/Kai. So here I am with another!

**Warning**: Yaoi, swearing and the usual crap that follows it.

**Disclaimer**: It is so damned obvious I own nothing.

* * *

Kai couldn't help but frown. He also couldn't help but glare at the defenceless shrivelled bush not too far off. It was out of his power to not curse under his breath, and then kick the car again that left him stranded.

Actually, it also left someone else stranded. Was it Tyson, who he could take frustration out on? No. Was it Max, who would at least try to make him see the bright side of things? Nope. Was it Rei, who would calm him down? As if he'd be that lucky. Hell, he would have even chose Tala, who would drive him insane with smart-ass comments. Alas, Kai Hiwatari was cursed. And that curse was called life.

Of all people, it was _him_. Yes _him_! _Him_-him! The last person who he'd ever want to be stranded five miles left from the middle of nowhere with! It was so cold as well, even if he bent down onto his knees at that moment and started praying he couldn't be helped. Damn car.

Kai crossed his arms, glaring at the bonnet of the hunk-of-junk and muttering under his breath about motor vehicles planning a revolution the world hasn't seen since the Red Terror. He loved silence, by god did he, but the air was just too thick to be comfortable with. He felt like his every move was speculated, and that was not something he was comfortable with.

He also happened to be the worst conversation starter in the world. So unless a miracle happened, already clear that no such thing would occur, they would be standing in silence until the rest came back. The most exciting thing that had happened so far was the bird flying overhead.

Kai considered poking his eyes out with a rock, but passed up on the idea. Then he saw a tree he could go bang his head against while swearing in any language he could. He passed on that notion too. "You know what, I hate the UK," he muttered to himself, not expecting anyone else to hear.

"Same. Bunch of diplomacy-loving weaklings."

Kai looked sideways, surprised that Bryan had actually replied. Not thinking of anything else to say, Kai shuffled his feet stamping a bit to get rid of the tingling feeling. "Cach," he whispered in the native language of the country they were in. Let it not be said the Welsh didn't know how to swear.

"What's that mean?"

For the god knows how many time, Kai blinked. "Shit."

"Ah."

The bluenette scowled. 'Ah, that's all he can say? Man he's being so annoying right now.' He sighed impatiently, wondering when Tala, Spencer and Ian were going to come back with fuel. They had flocked down a car and the woman generously drove them to a gas station. Of course it helped that she saw three 18-19 year old lads that were handsome and strong. A frown and look of disappointment flickered across her face when only one of those three got into the car … with a giant and a dwarf accompanying him. He shifted his feet again and walked a little into the road and back again.

"Hiwatari, if you don't keep still I'm going to shove something up your ass."

Kai cocked an eyebrow at the growl from the elder Russian. A smirk overcame his face and he did a weird kind of shuffle dance just to piss Bryan off. The platinum haired man narrowed his eyes, emitting a large loud cuss when a drop of ice-cold rain fell from the heavens.

"Why is it always raining here?" He roared, bad mood heightening as he pulled the hood on his jacket up.

Kai shrugged. "It's not always raining, drama queen." He liked the rain anyway. He didn't tell anyone that he particularly loved the absolute downfalls where he got soaked in less than three seconds. He loved them, how people ran without a care, the sound of the rain falling and how fresh and lively it felt.

"Pfft, I'm beginning to think that's the only thing this country is good for!"

Kai rolled his eyes, flicking a raindrop off the end of his nose. "No, good bands have come from here too. That one you like, what is it? Adam's Monarchy?"

"How did you know I like those?" Bryan inquired, wrapping his arms around himself as the rain continued, becoming fiercer. He smirked lightly seeing Kai's hair flat instead of spiky.

"Tala," The dual hair replied honestly, also reminding himself that it was Tala's fault that they were stuck there to begin with. "Why don't we sit in the car?"

Bryan momentarily looked angry, with himself rather than Kai, and wrenched the right door open to slide into the driver's seat. Kai climbed into the passenger's seat and shook his head, his blue hair plastered to his skin. Why they hadn't thought of the car in the first place was a mystery to both of them. He wiped a piece of hair from his eyes quickly and fiddled with the ancient air conditioning and heating system, hearing it splutter into life and cough wheezily. His counterpart leaned behind, grabbing Tala's white bag and grabbed walkman from it. Kai picked at his wet shirt, the cold seeping through his skin.

'Well crap,' he thought, something covering his face soon after. In a blind fumble, he tore it off his head eyes wide for a moment before seeing it was Bryan's black hoodie. "Wha-?"

Bryan silenced him with a soft glare. Kai pulled it on, it was a bit too big so the sleeves washed over his hands, and he kept the hood up, his hair already in a terrible state. When it got wet, it lost its spikes, laying flat against his skull instead and curling slightly at the ends. He stared out of the window, head resting on one hand, out to the bleary green and grey as the rain made the window look like it was melting.

"How long will they be?"

"Ages, I'm guessing," Bryan sighed, a short comfortable silence following later. He had one earplug in and the music was only just audible to the younger one of them. Bryan still had his own hood of his jacket up, slouching against the seat, staring blankly at the steering wheel.

Kai got bored quickly, reaching for Tala's bag he rummaged through it. Bryan smirked at him and faced forward again. "Welsh guide, map, water, keys, chap-stick, brush, pen-" He looked up at Bryan. "Has Tala got anything good in here?

The green-eyed male wordlessly held out a bag of fruit pastilles, chewing on one himself. Kai held back an amused scoff and chucked one into his own mouth. And the silence returned. Until Kai got bored again.

"What does Spencer have?" He wondered aloud before diving into the green rucksack, cocking an eyebrow and putting it back. "Actually you don't want to know."

"What about Ian?"

"Really don't want to know!" Kai called to him, sitting back in his seat properly.

Kai snuck a glance at the tall teen, somehow managing to look sprawled out even when his long legs were jammed under the steering wheel and his head was brushing the underbelly of the roof. He seemed to be daydreaming, eyes staring firmly ahead, not even looking down to see what colour fruit pastille he was throwing into his mouth, (Kai avoided the black like a matter of life and death). He knew better than to assume Bryan was anything but attentive though, the elder was infamous for being able to block attacks even in his sleep. Bryan must have known Kai had been gazing at him, but he didn't react, except for staring even more determinedly ahead of him into the grey, wet abyss.

Idly, Kai turned his attention from Bryan to the other missing members. In particular, he thought of when Tala had dropped that he was gay like it was nothing ("Oh, by the way, cock's awesome.") and how they had mostly ignored him, even though they knew he was serious. Something as fickle as sexuality was of no concern to them, instead thinking of even harsher strength building exercises for their Beyblading. Kai had secretly respected Tala for just blurting it out, even more so for continuing to fling himself bodily at them (no matter how annoying that was) instead of worrying if they thought he was coming onto them. When Kai had discovered his own aversion to the female species, he had panicked and cringed when he so much as patted someone on the arm. It had taken awhile to get over it, settling back into the mindset of the Demo' Boys that sexuality was inferior to more pressing matters (like ripping apart your opponent's 'blade). He supposed it was the suffocating boyish behaviour of Tyson and the stifling, exaggerated femininity of Hilary that made him freak out, too used to the everyday presence of heterosexuality that flung between the two of them.

Just because he was back with his oldest teammates, however, did not make it any easier to tell them his preference. Kai thought they either knew already, or else thought him completely non-sexual (and he had an inkling it was the latter).

Only slightly hesitant, Kai decided to approach the matter once and for all. "Bryan, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Kai paused, wondering how best to phrase it. "What do you think of Tala?"

"He's a freak."

Kai resisted rolling his eyes, catching the affection behind the words. "No I meant his sexual preference."

"You mean the fact that he likes head?"

Kai did roll his eyes this time at the bluntness but nodded anyway.

"Never thought about it."

And welcome the silence again. Kai gave up, point blank, on trying to sharpen his amazingly stubby social skills, preparing to collapse into thought before Bryan's voice trespassed his thought station.

"What do you think of it?"

"It's ok. Tala's flamboyantly gay anyway, so it was obvious"

"With the girls around us, no fucking wonder we all turn."

Kai made an amused sound in his throat, and then furrowed his eyebrows. 'Us - we? That means -' Kai cleared his throat. "Bry' are you saying that you're gay?"

"Duh."

Kai supposed he shouldn't be so surprised, after all it was what he'd dream of and wish for. He didn't know when it happened, but he guessed it was the night when Bryan cooked, yes actually cooked, when the others were out. Seeing as Kai was younger, it was up to him, as the eldest, to provide food. Of course it was the type of food you'd only need to survive on and not actually enjoy but all the same, it was a nice moment. The moment before the irritated growl and yelling anyway.

The dual hair remembered when Spencer said Bryan and Tala would hook up out of all of them, and felt his stomach twist and a heavy feeling in his chest as he realised it was true. After all, if he and Bryan ever had a relationship, people wouldn't believe it anyway. People like Kai and Bryan just didn't pair together apparently.

"I'm guessing you like Tala then?" He stated, talking to his shoes.

Bryan placed his hands behind his head and flicked his eyes onto Kai's form. "He's alright."

Spencer was right then. Kai cursed his self for thinking he even had a chance. He saw how the redhead and Bryan acted around each other. It was dead obvious, in their standards anyway.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Just thinking," The dual hair sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest lazily and wrapping his arms around them. He swallowed the red fruit pastille after noticing he'd been chewing it for over five minutes, staring out to the landscape again. Why were they in Wales of all places anyway? Well, ever since they found freedom, the Demo' Boys had been taking breaks, vacations around the world. It was Tala's turn to choose this time and he picked the tiny country of Wales. When asked why he said 'just because' and left it at that. Now Kai knew, it was to torture him.

If he had to spend one more hour with the platinum haired boy he'd go insane with grief. He was learning a bloody lot from being stranded. "Thinking of what?"

Kai blinked, searching for a topic quickly. "About Larkin Hill. Yeah, people are going nuts over them. Even people who don't like punk music are mad for them. Seems a bit fake that's all. Now people are saying if you don't like them you're not into punk music. Not that it matters to me, I think they're good and all."

Bryan actually gave a short laugh. "I'm beginning to think you have a mental problem."

He laughed in response, while actually he felt like crap. 'How depressing, that's the best compliment I've ever had off him. Well that sucks.'

Bryan saw the depressed look and handed out the bag of fruit pastilles again, in an effort to cheer him up. He wasn't good at making people smile but he could try nonetheless. "Ok, can you just stop it?"

"What?"

"You being all gloomy and shit. You're moody, at worst, but never … y'know."

Kai took another red sweet and drummed his fingers against his knee. "Your fault anyway." He hadn't meant to say that aloud, and cringed immediately afterwards.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget I said it."

"No."

"Forget it."

"No, tell me what you mean."

"I didn't say anything, so no!" Kai yelled, crossing his arms to glare at his knees.

Bryan hissed impatiently below his breath and sat up, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Why did you want to know about me and Tala for?"

"I just didn't know you two were dating is all."

Bryan shook his head. "Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

Kai shrugged. "Aren't you two dating?"

"No. Tala's too bubbly for me to handle."

Kai felt that small flicker of hope relight in his chest somewhere. "Oh, well I just thought you two were hooked up."

"Why'd you think that?" Bryan demanded with a scowl.

"Well Spencer said that out of all of us, you and Tal' would become an item, and well you to do look like a couple sometimes."

"We're not though. Why does it matter to you anyway?"

The younger Russian wished he had never carried out the conversation now. "It doesn't."

"Hmph. Besides …"

"Yeah?" Kai looked at the slightly taller man curiously.

"Never mind."

Looking down at his hands, the bluenette sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Bryan looked guilty for a few seconds before humming lowly to the song blasting into his ear. "I miss Russia," Kai pointed out.

"I miss having dry feet." The elder lifted up one of his feet and placed it back on the floor with a slight squish from being soaked. Kai snorted, resting his chin on top of his knees and closed his eyes.

"I miss decent coffee."

"I miss having fingernails." Bryan looked at his, scolding himself mentally for the bad habit of biting them.

"I miss not being cramped."

Bryan scrunched his face up. "I miss … I miss … uh … screw it you win."

Kai smirked. "As per usual. So, why don't you fancy Tala?"

"Fancy is such a kid word. The question should be why don't I want to hammer him into the mattress." He shot a bewildered look at Kai. "I thought you dropped this me and Tal' thing anyway?"

"Yeah, but you can still answer my question."

"Because I 'fancy' someone else."

'Great Hiwatari, from your best friend to some random stranger. Why can't he just take a clue?' Kai thought. "What's he like?" He asked indifferently, staring ahead.

"Ah, he's alright."

The dual hair frowned. So he was being replaced by someone who was 'Ah, alright'? Well that wouldn't fucking do! "_And_?"

"And that's it."

"Come on tell me. It's Rei isn't it?"

"No," He chuckled. "Not Tala, not Rei, not Spencer, not Mariah or any other person you say."

"Mariah isn't a guy though."

Bryan just cocked an eyebrow at him. Kai got the point. "Fine, he's …this is fucked, I don't know. There's just something about him. Ok?"

"No, I want details."

"Are you drugged? Drunk, possibly? Seen any little green men lately or floating cows?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"I'm bored, wet and feasting on artificial preservatives in shapes of fruit so tell me what I fricking want to know!" Kai spat.

"Ok, you're turning into a Skirt y'know? He's … an irritable git with the _tightest_ ass ever, and is secretly a wimp because he loves animals and somehow thinks people still don't get that he likes being in the rain, even when he comes home soaking wet all the time.

"Sounds nice." Kai was sure he was punishing himself. Every word of that perfect guy Bryan had given his heart too made him mentally flinch and think about how flawed he was next to the stranger.

"You _should_ know."

And here's the beyond confused look. "I don't follow you."

"You should know, because you're the guy," Bryan said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, glancing out of his own window.

Nope, he didn't understand. "What guy?"

"The guy I like," The green-eyed male growled, rubbing his temples.

"You bastard!"

Bryan shot up and gawped at him. "What?"

"Ok, so who set you up for this? Was it Tala, Ian? Funny joke, really, but you can stop acting now."

"I'm not acting."

"Haha! Yeah, sure Bryan. Where's the camera? Bet people would love to see me make an ass of myself. I have connections you know! I practically own the world already, so it's no point trying to trick me!"

The older man blinked, staring at the bluenette who was now ranting about the might of the Hiwatari name and having an iron fist. "Kai, calm down. I'm not joking or messing. I've liked you for ages."

"That's not even funny!" Kai shouted, pulling the hood on Bryan's hoodie further up. Bryan shifted and placed a hand awkwardly over the more sun-kissed one (remember no one is paler than Bryan) and tried to search for the right words.

"Kai, I really do like you," He gave a half smile, and it wobbled pitifully on his face. "If you don't feel the same then I can't change that, I'll just have to spend the rest of my life alone."

Kai glanced at him with an evaluating gaze. "Really?"

"Yeah. First I was going to say 'I love you, I'm jealous of everyone near you and will you have my babies?' but it seemed a bit forward"

"So, you like want to, yeah …?"

Bryan nodded. "I truly would."

They smirked and started laughing at what idiots they were, turning to each other with a fiddly air. Bryan suddenly leant forwards and pressed his lips against the younger's, shrugging off any uneasiness in his mind when Kai responded, pulling him down further onto his hungry mouth. Kai smiled against his mouth, feeling Bryan's mouth also curl at the edges. The green-eyed man slowly ran his hand down the bluenette's side and placed his hand on his backside.

"So, do we give it a go?"

Bryan licked his lips and nodded, rubbing the base of Kai's back with his hand. The younger smiled and he gave one back.

"Wait, how did you know I like animals?"

He shrugged. "I'm amazing, so I knew"

"Tala told you?"

"… yes."

Lips met another pair as heads tilted forwards and eyelids slid shut. Bryan quickly took the opportunity when Kai took a gulp of air to shove his tongue down his throat, smirking at the content sounds as he slipped a cold hand under Kai's shirt. The bluenette gripped his fist in Bryan's hair, nibbling his bottom lip and pulling him closer, looking more like they were about to kill each other rather than kiss. The elder shifted to the back seat, pulling Kai with him, and knocked the bags onto the car floor. Kai smirked at him and pinned Bryan beneath his body, leaning down to nip at the pale skin. It wasn't long before the position changed and Kai was flipped over with Bryan, beaming like a maniac above him.

"Ow."

"What?" Bryan asked raising an eyebrow.

Kai reached underneath his back and pulled out the walkman, sending an accusing glare at Bryan he chucked it to the passenger seat. No sooner than he had done that, Bryan and him self were making out again, giving a new meaning to 'rough love' as they continued with the gusto of lust, determination and more fuzzy feelings they'd rather not put a name to.

"Thank you," Tala said politely to the woman, shifting his leg from her for the sixth time as her hand 'slipped'. He grabbed the container with the petrol in it and put the hood on his white jacket up, reaching out for the door handle. Spencer and Ian were already out of there, leaving him alone with the molester.

"Wait," she purred, slipping a piece of paper to him and batting her eyelashes in a seducing way.

Tala forced a grin, and got out, shutting the door behind and waving the woman off. He sent a glare at Spencer and Ian as they sniggered at him and looked around for the car. Smiling when he saw it, he jogged up and kept his eyes half lidded from the rain. Purposely jumping in the puddles childishly when Ian passed him, he smirked and outstretched a hand for the door handle and froze.

Did he just hear?

…

Nah. The Russian shook his head and raised an eyebrow over a sapphire eye. Blinking some rain from his long eyelashes, he looked behind him slightly, sending a look at Spencer and Ian to stop where they were. Placing the container on the floor, trousers beginning to cling to his slender frame from the downpour, he listened for the sound again. "Shit," He whispered to himself, hearing the moans again. Impulsively he looked around for Kai and Bryan and smirked. Oh what fun.

Crouching slightly, he looked through the window for the back seats, wiping away the condensation and narrowing his sparkling eyes. A demonic grin plastered itself on his face, raising a hand he paused it above the glass and rapped on it sharply. "Oi! Oi! Oi! You horny bastards!"

Kai's eyes snapped open and sat up quickly, causing his and Bryan's heads to collide and for him to bit down on the intruding tongue in his mouth. "Ouch!"

"Thame heer!" Bryan mumbled, hand by his mouth trying to get rid of the throbbing pain in his mouth. Kai looked behind him to see Tala smirking, eyes twinkling evilly at him.

"Are we interrupting something?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kai stuck his middle finger up to him and Bryan glared. Sniggering, Tala slipped into the front seat and sat backwards in it to peer over at the teens. Spencer and Ian climbed into the passenger seat, the smaller of the two jumping into the back and cackling at Kai and Bryan's misfortune. Spencer rolled his eyes at the walkman he had picked up off his seat and pressed the 'stop' button. Kai laid back exasperated, covering his eyes with his hands and shaking his head. Bryan was half sitting up and half lying on top of Kai, his forearms by the dual hair's torso, under Kai's arms, and his body in between Kai's legs. Tala grinned at them for a few moments until he remembered the petrol. Chucking the hood back up to cover his fiery hair, he got out and empted it in the tank, quickly getting back in the car and flinging the bottle behind him carelessly.

"So, what have you two been up to while we were gone?" He asked innocently, looking in the rear view mirror to see his teammates.

Bryan sat up, but didn't move from his position, while Kai stayed exactly like he was, muttering about 'bastards' and 'Tala' being one. Deftly smacking Ian over the head to shut him up, Bryan looked down at the younger and tried prying his hands from his face.

Tala had enough decency to start the car and drive to their hotel while Bryan tried to get Kai to stop cursing everything. Grabbing his wrists he pulled them from the crimson eyes, Kai pulled them back down at the same time causing both Russians to struggle against the other. "Kai?"

"What?"

"Come on; let me see your face!"

"Aww," Tala cooed from the front. "Bunch'a girls."

"How sickening," Ian snorted. Spencer said nothing but had a humorous smile on his face.

Kai picked his foot up from the seat and made it collide with the side of Ian's head, pushing himself up to sit tidy. Ian cussed at him and rubbed his head, wondering why he had to 'sit with the fucked up maniacs who wanted to screw each other'. Deciding to ignore them from there on, Kai looked through his fingers to Bryan who was patiently looking down at him. The platinum haired boy looked to Ian then to Kai and winked, pressing his lips against the bluenette's fiercely. Kai smirked against his lips and made sure to allow their hands to wander and for their bodies to move closer to the small boy. Ian's eyes widened in disgust when Kai's head landed on his lap with Bryan's mouth attached to his lips. He yelled as they started making out on his lap and then started screaming, kicking about and waving his arms in the air. They laughed against each other's lips; for the finale, Bryan sat up and licked his lips, starting to unbuckle his belt. Ian screamed bloody murder and jumped up, scrambling to the front and landing on Tala's head who cursed loudly about not being able to see the road.

Spencer calmly took Ian from the redhead who was staring murderously at him and sat him on his knee. He always did act like the father to them all. Bryan smirked victoriously and Kai stretched out on the seat, placing his hands behind his head, looking smug. Everything was silent until Tala's agitated voice popped up.

"Hey! Who ate all my fruit pastilles?"

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: Yes, um I had them in Wales because that's my country and I have never read anything with them here! So ta-da! Sorry for the lack of updates, but I am working on it. I've also got some KaiRei oneshots as well but I already had this written up and thought why the hell not. Anyway, review please? It would mean a bundle :smiles:

Edit: 06/09/09. Typos/ grammar. I also added some new paragraphs and altered some sentences to make it flow better, nothing major ;D

Oh, and I changed the names of existing bands into made-up ones. As far as I know, there aren't any bands called 'Adam's Monarchy' or 'Larkin Hill', I just made them up because I thought it would fit in better with the story. Also, when Bryan calls Kai a Skirt, it's slang for 'a girl'.

Review, m'loves!


End file.
